El mejor regalo de cumpleaños
by Monik
Summary: Propuesta ganadora del Desafío 41 de LPDF espero que os guste


**EL MEJOR REGALO DE CUMPLEAÑOS**

Septiembre estaba siendo un mes bastante frío. Hacía un par de semanas que los alumnos de Hogwarts había vuelto a sus clases, pero era fin de semana, y muchos alumnos estaban en Hogsmeade; como Ron y Harry que miraban divertidos muchas de las tiendas del lugar.

Estaban esperando que Hermione llegara con Vicktor Krum. El búlgaro estaba en Inglaterra por unos asuntos de negocios, y Hermione le había invitado a pasar el día con ellos en Hogsmeade.

- Verdaderamente no sé porqué tiene que venir ése.-decía Harry malhumorado.

- Pensé que al que le caía mal Krum era a mí…

- No es que me caiga mal, es que no sé porque tiene que quedar con Hermione.

- Pues amigo, creo que es algo obvio¿no?

- ¿Qué es obvio?

- Pues…-pero no Ron no pudo terminar porque al doblar una esquina de una joyería, se encontraron con Hermione y Vicktor.

- Hola chicos.-dijo Hermione.-Creo que sobran las presentaciones¿no?.-dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Los jóvenes se saludaron mientras la castaña miraba con brillo en los ojos una pulsera del escaparate, una pulsera simple y sencilla, pero muy bonita.

- ¿Te gusta?.-alcanzó a decir Krum a Hermione mientras la mirada de Harry se clavaba en su nuca como un puñal.

- Me encanta, siempre he soñado que alguien me regalara una joya así…-dijo sonrojándose Hermione.-sé que es una tontería, pero… sería un regalo precioso.

- Pues no sueñes Herms, yo tu regalo de cumpleaños ya lo tengo preparado.-dijo Ron con su peculiar humor.

- ¿Tu cumpleaños?.-preguntó Vicktor.

- Sí, es el viernes, y haremos una pequeña fiesta en la Sala Común de Griffindor… ¿te gustaría venir?

Harry abrió los ojos como platos. No, definitivamente no. no quería a ese tipejo cerca de Hermione y menos en su cumpleaños.

- Claro, me encantaría.-dijo con una sonrisa el búlgaro.-En cuanto pueda te compraré un regalo.

- No hace falta Vicktor, no te molestes de verdad, con tu presencia es suficiente.-dijo Hermione y esas palabras parecieron golpear duramente en el estómago a Harry.

- "Y yo sin saber qué regalarla aún… un momento… ya sé".-prensó Harry al tiempo que un calor reconfortante de alegría inundaba su cuerpo.

- ¿Cómo que no la tiene?

- Lo siento jovencito, pero esa pulsera la hemos vendido esta misma tarde, lo siento.

- ¿Y no tiene otra igual?

- No.-dijo ofendido el dependiente.-Aquí tenemos piezas únicas.

- Gracias de todos modos. Hasta otra.-dijo despidiéndose un apesadumbrado Harry. ¿Ahora qué haría?.

Llegó el viernes, y con él la fiesta de cumpleaños de Hermione, a la que, para disgusto de Harry, Vicktor no faltó.

Todos habían dejado sus regalos en la mesa, y Hermione los iba abriendo uno a uno, con cara de felicidad, se veía preciosa y radiante. El ojiverde sabía que estaba feliz de estar con la gente que apreciaba en esos momentos.

Harry la observó todo el tiempo desde una posición un tanto apartada de ella, su regalo no sabía si iba a gustarle demasiado… de hecho pensaba que no la iba a gustar nada. Pero ya todo estaba hecho, las cartas estaban echadas. El ojiverde vio como su mejor amiga cogía una pequeña caja y miraba la tarjeta. En seguida sonrío y miró a Vicktor que la abrazó fuertemente, mientras Harry sentía como le hervía la sangre. Hermione abrió la cajita, y su cara se iluminó, se lanzó de nuevo a los brazos del búlgaro que la besó en el pelo revuelto. Harry quería ver cuál era el regalo que tanto la había gustado a Hermione.

No podía ser. No, aquello no era verdad. Vicktor la había regalado la pulsera que a ella tanto la había gustado. Ése la había comprado antes que él. Y Hermione estaba feliz, la encantaba y no se soltaba de Vicktor.

Harry sabía que aquello era más de lo que podía soportar, y aunque fuera descortés para su amiga, se fue de la fiesta. No quería terminar viendo como su Hermione se besaba con ése.

Hermione buscaba a Harry por la sala, no podía ser, no podía ser cierto. Tenía que hablar con él, mirarlo a los ojos; y Harry no estaba allí.

La castaña había cogido un ramo de doce rosas mágicas preciosas. Unas rosas que cambiaban de color a gusto de la persona que las poseía. A Hermione le encantaban esas rosas, y poca gente lo sabía.

No tenían nota. No sabía de quién eran. Pero Hermione vio que había un pergamino enrollado y sujeto al ramo con un cordel. Lo desenrolló cuidadosamente y sin soltar el ramo comenzó a leer…

¡Felicidades!

Sé que no es nada original empezar así, pero no sé cómo empezar esta pequeña carta… solamente sé que no puedo seguir así, no puedo pasar más tiempo guardando mis sentimientos, no quiero seguir escondiendo lo que en verdad siento por ti.

Sé que soy tu mejor amigo, sé que esto no tendría que ocurrir, sé que no puede ser… pero ha sido Hermione, ha sido y… yo te amo, te amo con todo mi alma.

Realmente no sé cuando te empecé a amar, no sé qué me hizo enamorarme de ti… posiblemente todo, porque amo cada gesto que haces, cada rasgo de tu, amo cómo frunces el ceño cuando algo te molesta, amo la forma en que me sonríes, amo tu manera de darme animo cuando más los necesito, amo que sepas qué es lo que pienso… amor tenerte cerca, te amo a ti Hermione.

Quise comprarte aquella pulsera que tanto te había gustado, hacerte el mejor regalo por tu cumpleaños… pero alguien se me adelantó. Lo siento, y ahora estoy aquí escribiendo esta carta y desvelando todo lo que llevo dentro.

Lo único que quería era decírtelo, que supieras que me muero por ti, que sueño contigo cada noche, que no te puedo sacar de mi cabeza ni un solo instante, que día tras día tengo que guardar en una cajita las ganas de besarte, de tenerte… de amarte.

Por favor no me odies por hacer esto, por favor no me odies por haberme enamorado de ti, de mi mejor amiga… no me odies, por favor.

Te prometo que todo seguirá igual si tú me dejas, solamente queía que supieras todo de mí, no hay nadie más importante en esta vida para mí que tú… y no quería ocultarte mi más profundo secreto.

Siempre amigos si tú quieres.

Te ama tu mejor amigo,

Harry

PD¡Feliz cumpleaños!

- ¡Harry¡Harry!.-gritaba Hermione, con aún el ramo de rosas en sus brazos, desde las gradas del campo de Quiddicht al ojiverde que volaba. Y ante los gritos Hary volteó, y temeroso bajó.

- Hermione, yo…-comenzó a decir con la mirada baja el ojiverde.

- Shh. No digas nada.-dijo Hermione mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

- Pero…

- Ya lo dijiste todo.-dijo Hermione y se acercó a él sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. Harry no sabía qué hacer. La castaña soltó el ramo y el cogió la cara entre sus manos y junto sus labios con los suyos.

Harry no tardó mucho en responder a ese beso, un beso de su Hermione. No sabía qué significaba, peor no quería quitarse la oportunidad de descubrirlo.

Se besaron con ternura, con cariño y con pasión. Sus labios se acariciaban y sus lenguas danzaban al son del ritmo que les marcaba el corazón. Pero tuvieron que separarse para tomar aire.

Se miraron fijamente, con las pupilas dilatadas y respirando agitadamente.

Hermione le sonrió con dulzura provocando en Harry la misma reacción. La castaña se acercó a su oído y en un susurro le dijo:

- Gracias por darme el mejor regalo de cumpleaños. Te amo.


End file.
